My Rock
by LiveInLove
Summary: RE-WRITTEN version of STOLEN INNOCENCE AND LOST VOICE! Gabriella goes through rape, love, and pregnancy. Watch how Troy is there to comfort her every step of the way. Review please TxG
1. Chapter 1

My Rock

Re-written

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own High School Musical, though I would like to. I only own the plot.

**Gabi's Pov:**

Today was our senior field trip. I was so excited that I woke up an hour early, rushed to the bathroom to take a shower, slipped on the hard wood floor on way to my room, and banged my head in the process. Glancing over at the clock I noticed it was only 6:00. I wasn't supposed to be at school for at least another hour. Maybe I should slow down a little. After drying my hair and leaving it in loose curls, I walked to my dresser looking for the perfect outfit.

'At least I wasted some time picking out my clothes," I spoke quietly to myself.

I finally decided on a pair of jeans Sharpay had bought me last weekend. They were dark wash with a pink flower on the pocket. Of course something on these jeans had to be pink if Sharpay picked them out. My shirt consisted of a simple wildcat's shirt – the one that belonged to my best friend, Troy. I often stole his clothes whenever I had the chance. He of course would look the other way while I tried to be subtle. I must have at least a drawer full of his sweatpants, shirts, boxers, and sweatshirts. Well, they used to be in there, right now they are tucked away safely in my blue duffle bag. He never cared. He always tells me how much he loves when I wore his clothes.

I unhooked my phone from its charger and stuffed it in my back pocket. Opening the blue bag, I tucked the cord safely away in the side pocket.

After slipping my chocolate Uggs on, I grabbed my bags and rushed downstairs. My stomach was so full of butterflies that I wasn't sure if I could keep breakfast down. I decided on grabbing a muffin and eating it on my way to school. My conscious reminded me that my mother would have a fit if I went to school on an empty stomach. She was of course once again on one of her business trips - something that happened at least two to three times a month.

I made sure I had everything before walking to school. This was another thing that would take up some time. My feet moved quickly trying to get to school faster. All my friends were going on this trip so it made it even better.

Since Troy's dad is the basketball coach and chaperone, I knew they both would already be there. I forced the last bite of my muffin in my mouth and then discarded the wrapper in the school's trash right outside the main entrance.

The four coach busses already arrived along with a handful of kids. None of them were Troy, though. In fact, I didn't even see Coach or my friends Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Chad, or Taylor.

Opening the doors of East High, I started to make my way to the gym. It was a very likely thing to find the guys practicing before school. The school hallways were pretty empty besides the few underclassmen waiting for school to begin.

Peeking my head in the gym, I found it empty. "Troy?" I called. Maybe he's putting the equipment away. I turned my heard towards the locker room after hearing a bang and some laughter.

'Maybe they're changing,' I thought to myself. I was the only girl coach allowed in the guy's locker room. Opening the door, I found the lights off. Out of nowhere something grabbed my arm.

"Ouch that hurts, let go." I struggled against the strong person.

"Shut up, if you make a noise, you're dead." His voice was loud and forceful. I instantly shut my mouth in fear for my life.

My lip turned white as he started to remove my clothes one by one. First, he ripped off my shirt and tore my jeans, ruining them in the process. My undergarments were next, but I was too afraid to fight him. I turned ghostly white in the pitch black room as I soon realized what he was about to do to me. What did I ever do to him?

He threw me onto the floor and started to take my innocence away. I was afraid to make any sort of sound, even breath. I was in so much pain by the time he was done, that I could hardly move.

What felt like hours, was merely minutes when he was finally finished. I felt disgusting. I watched what little I could of him as he threw on his clothes and walked out as if nothing happened.

I felt around for what used to be my brand new, perfect condition jeans. My hand frantically searched each pocket for my cell phone. My hands were shaking in fear as I started to text my best friend, the one I could always count on.

To: Troy

II needd yoou. In booys lockerr rrroom.

From: G

I lay quietly where he left me on the floor, waiting for Troy to come. My hair was sprawled out, and my body sore.

I heard the door open omitting a small streak of light. I got scared, worried that he was back for more. My body started to shake, causing me to let out sobs.

"God Brie," he whispered. I let my body somewhat relax. It was Troy. He was the only one allowed to call me by that name. I felt ashamed. I was lying naked on the floor with my clothes ripped up in a pile beside me. No doubt my arm had a red mark where he grabbed me.

"How could anyone do this to you," he bent down and wiped my tears away. I watched him reach into his black duffle bag and take out a pair of his grey sweat pants. He was very gentle when he slipped them on my sore body, which I was very grateful for. Then again he is always gentle when it comes to me. I watched him take out a sweatshirt as I continued to shake and cry. Once I was dressed he stood up and stuffed my rags of clothes into his bag, and then slung it over his shoulder.

"We're going to go find my dad and call your mom." He whispered and then picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I buried my head in his chest while we were walking, afraid that people were staring. Though I felt safe in Troy's arms, I was still unable to control my emotions.

**Troy's Pov:**

If it is possible for your heart to shatter in 5 minutes it is exactly what mine did. My best friend, the once energetic, funny, lively girl, was now scared to death in my arms. I had to keep myself from finding this guy and ripping him to shreds.

I soon spotted my dad loading the busses with suitcases. While keeping a firm grip on Gabi, I walked over towards him.

"Dad, can I talk to you alone?" My father saw the broken girl and became instantly worried. She was like a second child to him. He stopped what he was doing and brought me over to an empty spot in the parking lot.

"Troy is everything ok? What happened? What's wrong with Gabriella?" He panicked as he looked at the girl in my arms.

I felt the brunette flinch in my arms. She gripped onto me tighter and dug her face deeper into my neck. She was probably scared of guys, but that still doesn't explain why she isn't afraid of me.

"Dad, some bastard shoved her into a closet and took advantage of her." I fumed quietly to him. I watched his face go from scared to angry in a second.

"I'm going to call the police, and then her mother. I think it will be smart to tell the gang so they won't ask questions later." He spoke with force and whipped out his cell phone.

"She's not going to want to talk to them; she won't even talk to me." I told him while I rubbed the shaking girls back.

"Do you still have her original clothes; maybe they can find finger prints." I nodded and handed my bag over to him. He left us with a frown on his face and a tear in his eye.

I started to make my way through the crowd of students waiting to load the bus. When I finally saw the girls they rushed to Gabi and me. I was nervous for Gabi, not knowing how she will react.

"Gabs what happened?" Taylor stroked her hair with complete worry in her eyes. Once again the petite girl shook. I hugged Gabriella closer to me trying to get my anger down.

I wanted to beat the living daylights out of whoever did this to her. He is making her not only scared of guys, but girls too? This poor girl didn't do anything to him.

"Uh guys, I have something to tell you. Someone took advantage of her in the guy's locker room. She's scared to death." I explained with a shaky breath.

Just as I finished telling them, my dad walked up to me and he did not look happy. By the way he began his sentence I knew I wasn't going to like this either.

"Well I have some news for you two. I talked to the police and they are going to search this place after everyone leaves. I still think they should question every single guy in this school, but they want to look around first. I called Maria (Gabi's mom) and she doesn't want Gabi to stay home. She is away on business and thinks it's a good idea for her to be around people because I told her she will only take you, Troy. I will be changing your cabins around so You, Gabi, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad and Zeke will be together. This will be better than a random cabin to put her in," he finished and I couldn't believe that her mother still wanted her to come after what happened.

After I thought about it awhile I figure this is a good way for her to get used to trusting people again. How would she ever learn to get used to guys again if she was stuck in the house?

"The bus is boarding," Mrs. Darbus, the drama teacher screeched. The shrill sound make Gabi flinch. Taking the hood of her sweatshirt, I raised it over her head, partly because of the noise and partly so she wouldn't get scared of everyone around her.

"Let's get the back of bus. We'll have more room." Chad suggested as he ran to the back of the bus to grab the seats. I shook my head at his childlike attitude.

I guess when my dad notified the other teachers the students over heard because when I walked on the bus all eyes were on Gabriella and me. Moving quickly, I got to the back of the bus and sat down with her crying in my lap. I held her close and kissed the top of her head.

I knew she could hear the whispers around her. She shook each time someone said something about her as we passed them. I was not only furious with the guy who did this to her, but now also the student. For not only making her even more scared than she already was, but for making her break down for the second time that day.

**I am re-writing this story because I have found countless errors in the original one. It is still going to have the same exact plot, but I am just changing the grammar and adding more detail. I am also going to keep the other one up until I finish with this one. I hope you guys like it just as much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Rock**

**Troy Pov:**

My head leaned against the cool window watching the cars pass by. This bus ride was taking longer than I expected, mostly because I was worried about the girl in my arms. Her head was buried deep in my sweatshirt. Her fists were griped around my neck, but thing that worried me the most was the fact that she still made no attempt to talk.

I glanced down at her and kissed her head. My free hand ran through her tangled auburn curls and then settled back down to her back. She started to shake in my arms. I held her tightly to my chest when I heard her let out a small cry.

"I'm here Gab. I'm here for you." I whispered softly in her ear. I felt her grip my sweatshirt even tighter. There was nothing else I could do at the moment. I was scared myself, scared for her.

All I ever wanted was for her to be happy and that son-of-a-bitch shattered that for me and for her.

Trying to give her as much closure as possible, I wrapped my arms securely around her. Feeling everyone's eyes on us, I looked up. There were about 12 pairs on us.

"What are you looking at? There's no show!" I smiled gratefully as I watched Chad turn everyone's heads around by his hand. I'll have to thank him for that later.

Now more comfortable, my eyes drifted back to the scared and hurt girl in my arms. Turning my body, I positioned myself so anyone who looked could see only my back. Gabriella was safely on my lap cuddled into me. The rest of the ride was spent in the same position, with me checking on her every so often.

"Dude time to get off the bus," I was snapped out of my train of thought when Zeke came up to me. After giving him a thankful smile, I watched him grab my belongings and Gabriella's and then walk off the bus.

"We have to get off the bus, Brie," My voice was soft as spoke to her. The last thing I wanted to do was frighten her. I picked the fragile girl up, kissed her temple, and then settled her back in my arms.

After exiting the bus, I looked around for our group of friends. They weren't easy to find in the mob of teenagers but, a waving hand caught my eye and looking over, I found it to be Taylor.

"Young thespians please get into your groups. We will begin the five mile hike through the mountains in ten minutes." Mrs. Darbus barked at us just as I came to my friends. They were careful not to come near Gabi while we stood listening to Mrs. Darbus.

As soon as the drama teacher said those words, I instantly became worried.

All I could think about is how Gabriella will take to this. She probably didn't want to do anything except lay in bed all day. She deserved to relax after all that has happened to her this morning. As I watched the other students all looking over I found my dad's eyes beckoning for me to go over there. Looking at my friends, I knew what I had to do.

Walking over to Sharpay and Zeke, I set her on the ground. She clung to my arm never once taking her eyes off the ground. When I detached her hand from my arm, I heard her give a tiny whimper, making my heart break. When I started to walk away she didn't follow me, however I did see her look up at me. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face looked pale. Tears were threatening to fall as I made my way father and farther away from her.

I turned around after seeing her disappear in the crowd. My father came into view soon after. I took a deep breath and began talking to him about the broken girl whom I loved with all my heart.

**Gabi's Pov:**

I tried to hold onto Troy as best I could. I didn't want him to leave me alone. I griped his arm tighter, but it was no use. He was too strong for me. His arm slipped out of my hard, and he began walking away. My body shook with fear as I looked at him. His eyes locked with mine for a few seconds before he began to get mixed up in the crowd of people.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to him as fast as my legs could carry me, which wasn't fast considering the amount of pain I was in. Everyone eyes locked on me and I suddenly felt self conscious. Did everyone know? What where they saying about me?

I searched frantically for the one who gave me complete comfort, the one who I could count of to be there for me no matter what.

My eyes were scanning the students. He was no longer in sight of me and that worried me. Without so much as hesitating, I ran to find him. Not knowing where I was going, but following the direction he went.

**Troy's Pov:**

My dad stood in front of me after making my way through at least a hundred students. He no longer had that smile I was always used to seeing on his face. Instead, he was frowning, his eyes dull.

"How is she, any better than before?" I could tell he was worried about her. She was like a second daughter to him.

"I'm worried about her. She won't talk and she is scared of everything." My voice broke as I told him.

He gave me an understanding look before patting me on the back.

"She has just gone through a traumatic experience. She's going to be like that for a while. Just make sure she knows you're there for her." I nodded my head as I listened to him.

"I know I just hate seeing her like this. She's afraid to be left alone." Just as I finished, I had to close my eyes. I felt two hands grip the back of my sweatshirt. I could only guess who it would be. I felt her head resting on my back.

Reaching my arms back, I secured them around her shaking body.

"Look after her on this hike. I tried to get the other teachers to give permission for her to stay in the cabins, but they said no. I don't want her to feel any more scared than she already is. After the hike I want all of you to go straight to the cabins. Tomorrow I scheduled a doctor's appointment for her." I thanked him before he left to help the other teachers hand out forms.

Hearing a whimper escape from Gabriella, I turned around. She immediately clung to me once my arms wrapped around her.

"You're safe, don't worry." I whispered in her ear. This seemed to have little effect on her. I watched as her head slowly rose. Her eyes stared into mine and all I could see was fear and sadness. She brought her arms up and secured them around my neck once again. Picking her up, I felt her snuggle into me as much as possible.

"What's wrong? Didn't want to stay with our friends?" I whispered in her ear as I rubbed her back.

The only response I got was he tightening her grip on me. Right now I guess all she needs is comfort. Someone to know they're there for her. Someone who she knows won't hurt her no matter what.

"We're all going to visit the doctor tomorrow morning, so be ready early." They all nodded in approval and we began the five mile hike.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. For the most part, Gabriella stayed wrapped around me, content in being in that position. A few times I thought she fell asleep on me.

At 12 o'clock we stopped for lunch in a secluded place complete with picnic tables and benches. Even though she is extremely light, my arms were glad to have a break. I had been walking for two hours straight with an extra one hundred pounds.

Grabbing a sandwich from the cooler Taylor brought, I started to eat. I knew eating was the last thing Gabriella wanted to do, but I still felt the need to give it a try. I broke of a small piece and held it up to her lips. Almost immediately, she turned away and hid her face in my sweatshirt.

Sighing, I kissed her head before getting up to throw the wrapper out. Everyone else was pretty much done so we decided to head back to the campsite. The sooner we get to the cabins, the sooner Gabi can relax.

"Hey man how's she doing?" Ryan came up next to me and started talking. I could tell she wasn't comfortable with him this close by the way she was moving around in my arms. Her frail body shook with each passing step. I held her tightly to my chest.

"Not good to tell you the truth. She is scared with you here even when you aren't even touching her." I gave him a sad smile. He nodded his head and caught up with Taylor. It was just me and Gabi in the back, now.

"No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." I spoke softly to her.

The air was getting colder and colder as we walked back. By the time we hit the campsite, it was nearly dusk. Most groups arrived while others were still walking back.

My dad walked over toward us, a pair of keys in hand.

"Here, I got the key to your cabin so you won't have to wait around for every group to get back. The other teachers aren't giving out keys until they know everyone is back. I cleared it with them that you have yours so don't worry. I also made sure that the beds were made and your bags were there." He put the key in Chad's hand.

"Thanks, dad, I really appreciate it." I gave him a sincere smile before he walked over to another group.

"Ready guys?" I asked my friends. They all nodded and started out for the cabin.

We all walked in after Chad unlocked the door. It was pretty nice for the most part. There were three bedrooms, one bathroom, one common room, one kitchen, and a TV.

"Hey there's food in the refrigerator." I looked over to see Chad with a bottle of soda and chips. Leave it to Chad for the refrigerator to be the first place he looks. I shook my head as he stuffed his face.

"Hey Zeke, what are we having for dinner?" Sharpay asked. She and Taylor were flipping carelessly through the channels.

"There's some pasta in here, I could make that." At first it didn't make sense as to why we had food in our refrigerator. There was a cafeteria that we were supposed to go to if we were hungry.

Things fell into place as soon as I felt Gabriella shift in my arms, letting out a whimper. I guess I hadn't realized how close I sat down next to Sharpay and Taylor. Getting up, I walked over to the other couch in the room, one next to theirs.

"Yea well, I guess my dad put the food in there so we wouldn't have to leave the room too much, one of the perks of being a coach's son." They laughed and went back to what they were doing.

I didn't want to say anything about Gabriella in front of them. If I had said it was because of Gabi, then she would have felt even worse. Plus, I didn't mind spending my time with her. Though I do wish it wasn't because of what happened.

An hour went by before Zeke came in and told us that dinner was ready. It smelled so good as usual. Sitting down at the table, I noticed one empty seat, Gabi's seat.

"Do you want to sit in your own chair?" My voice was quiet so only she could hear me.

I chucked at her response, guessing it was a no. She had a death grip on me. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck while her hands griped the material.

"Ok, ok, I won't let you go. Don't worry Brie." I kissed her temple and dug into the food. She let up on her grip and relaxed in my arms.

I savored every bite and looking around the table so did everyone else. Chad was on his fourth serving before anyone else had gotten seconds. I moved Gabi's full plate over to mine. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast this morning, and I was worried about her. She must be hungry.

Holding it up to her lips, she turned away from me. Sighing, I popped it into my mouth and took a sip of water.

"Please eat for me sweetheart. You are really worrying me." This seemed to have no effect. Turning to my friends, they shrugged their shoulders. Most of them stopped eating, their hands placed lazily over their stomachs.

My hunger seemed to slip away. It was replaced by worry instead.

"I think I'm going to go in the bedroom. Thank you for dinner Zeke, it was delicious." I gave him a smile before heading out of the room. As I approached the bedroom I heard footsteps behind me. Turning around I found it to be Taylor, Gabi's best friend, other than me of course. She hasn't really said anything to me or Gabi all day. I knew she must be feeling horrible about what happened. Giving her a smile, I opened the door, and let her walk in first.

"Hey Taylor," I spoke quietly while rubbing Gabi's back. She relaxed at the calming motion of my hand.

"Hey Troy," She eyed Gabriella and gave me a sad smile. "I think you should draw a bath for her. She probably feels disgusted right now. I know I would." She used a low voice to try not to scare Gabi.

"Yea, I think that's a good idea, you mind giving me a hand? I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep a grip on things after seeing what he did to her. I'm actually really afraid." She smiled and nodded her head.

After grabbing a t-shirt and sweatpants from my bag and a pair of underwear from hers, we all walked into the bathroom. Taylor closed and locked the door before taking a seat on the floor. She turned on the water adjusting it to the right temperature, while I detached Gabriella from me. She whimpered as I put her on the floor, and made even more noise when she saw Taylor next to her.

"Gabs, it's ok, she's not going to hurt you." She reached her arms out to me wanting to be in my arms. Shaking my head, I carefully slipped her sweatshirt off. I sucked in a short breath as I saw her arm. Taking it in my hand, I inspected it. She had a bright red handprint with a few fingernail marks.

Gabriella let out a cry when I laid her down. Her lip trembled as I slipped my sweatpants off of her. Though I was being gentle, I couldn't help but ball my fists after I put the pants off to the side. I felt Taylor grab my fists and un-ball them. All up and down Gabriella's inner thigh were scratches and red marks, all covered in dried up blood. Why didn't I check her sooner? I blamed myself for this.

Her cry got even louder when I picked her up and gently placed her in the water. The luke-warm water cleaned her cuts, stinging her in the process. Her face scrunched up in pain.

"I know it hurts, but we have to clean them so they don't get infected. With a wash cloth, I gently washed away all residue of blood. Her body seemed to relax as the stinging slowly went away.

"Can you please hand me a towel, Taylor?" I asked her as I washed her arm. Within seconds I felt the soft towel in my hand.

I laid a towel down on the floor before talking Gabi out. She shook slightly as she was exposed to the rooms chill. Not wanting her to get even colder, I wrapped the towel around her frail body and began to dry her.

I slipped the fresh clothes on her and picked her up. She was more than happy to settle herself back into my arms. She felt safe and to me there I nothing I would do to take that feeling away from her. If she wanted to stay in my arms for the rest of her life because that is the only place she feels safe, I would be fine with that. I would do anything to make this girl happy.

"Thanks, Taylor. Can you do me another favor and say goodnight to everyone for me?" She smiled, patted me on the back, and walked out of the room. I however, lay down on the bed, exhausted from the day I had. No doubt Gabi had to be even more beat. She lay quietly on top of me, her eyes open. I pulled the covers over us in hopes it would make her feel more comfortable to sleep

Two hours later she still wasn't sleeping, but I knew that she felt safe. Her body was relaxed. She no longer had a death grip on me, possibly because we were alone and she had nothing to fear when there wasn't anyone else around us.

I knew that I needed my sleep for tomorrow. Otherwise, I wouldn't be much good to anyone. My eyes fell closed knowing that she was safe in my arms and nothing was going to happen to her.

**Gabi's Pov:**

I'm so drained, but every time I close my eyes I see that sickening image again. It's haunting me. Even though I felt safe with Troy, it still doesn't make the image go completely away. When I'm with Troy it feels like nothing can hurt me. When he drew me a bath, he did nothing but be as gentle as possible. His eyes didn't even wander like most guys would. He respected me and I will treasure that forever. He really is the only guy I can count on. The only guy who I am one hundred percent sure won't hurt me.

**I hope you guys like this story! Please tell me what you think and review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Rock

**Troy's Pov:**

The birds chirping loudly outside my window stirred my limp body awake. I yawned before I opened my eyes. Looking down, I couldn't help but feel some sort of sadness. Gabriella's chocolate eyes were opened and contained small bags underneath them. Her hands we secure on my arms.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you sweetheart?" I whispered as I combed my fingers through her tangled locks.

I watched the slightest move of her eyes look down and then back up again. Any other person would have missed this tiny move, but I knew her too well. That was all the answer I needed. I felt sorry for her that she didn't get at least one hour of sleep. She was the one who needed it.

I blamed myself for the second time. How can I keep failing her like I have been doing? First with not seeing the cuts she had up and down her inner thigh and now with her not sleeping. I am so selfish to let myself fall asleep before I even knew she was asleep. Gabriella, the one who needed me. The one was has been hurt in the most horrible way was probably scared to death all night while I slept peacefully, not waking up once throughout the night. I won't make those mistakes again. I won't let myself.

As gently as I could, I laid her on her back. I heard her let out a whimper as I rose from the bed and walked over to my suitcase by the window. Reaching in, I pulled out another sweatshirt and two pairs of sweat pants. Her wardrobe of my clothes was increasing every day. Though each time I feared I was running low, she would always show up with a small box of my clothes, claiming they had lost my sent. I would wear them until she took them back. The process went on and on.

Smiling, I thought about how things used to be with us. How we used to joke around until she ended up being tickled to death or thrown in the pool in my backyard. No doubt five seconds later would ask me to help her out, but then pull me in with her. I fell for each time, too.

Walking back over to the now sitting up brown-eyed-beauty, I carefully removed my t-shirt from her tired body. I slipped the warm sweatshirt over her head and through her arms. She wrapped her arms around herself, a sad expression written on her face.

After I finished dressing both of us, I put my cool lips to her warm forehead and placed a gentle kiss there before moving my lips over to her ear.

"I know you don't want to go to the doctors, but you need to." She lifted her arms up to me like a small child. I took her into my arms like always and felt her burry her head deep within my sweatshirt. That's when I had and felt it. Her small fame heaved up and down omitting cries. I sat down on the bed and held her tightly to my chest. It was the only thing I could do for her.

"I know Brie. Let it all out. I'm here for you sweetheart." I whispered gently, giving her all the comfort I could. I hated to see my best friend like this.

If we wanted to get to the appointment on time, I knew we had to leave right away. The clock on the dresser shone 7:00 am. We had twenty minutes until we had to be there.

I rocked her gently back and forth which seemed to help. Her sobs were becoming quieter. At least I have finally done something right. Standing up with her in my arms, I walked out of the bedroom.

Our friends were waiting for us by the door, each of them sharing a sympathetic glance towards me. I gave them a sad smile before all seven of us walked out of the room.

The air was cold this morning. The sun had not yet thawed the frozen fall ground. Clouds crowed the blue sky, making it almost impossible to see the sun. A black explorer met us right outside the cabin, which we were all grateful for. We all climbed inside the heated car, me keeping Gabriella on my lap. She kept whimpering in my arms throughout the ride. I knew she always hated going to the doctor, even if it was just a check-up.

This was only the beginning. I knew they would take blood from her, which she has always feared

We got out of the car once the driver pulled up to the front of the building. Gabriella was gripping to me tighter than ever. Walking to the front desk I was met with an old lady, probably in her 60's or so. She gave me a smile and put her pencil down.

"Name please," She asked in an old English accent.

"Gabriella Montez," I told the woman and took the stack of papers out of her hand. Turing around, I found my friends sitting down with one empty space next to Taylor.

"Do you mind filling this out, I don't seem to have a lap to hold the clip board on," I asked Taylor while chuckling softly.

I watched her fill out basic information such as her age, height, first, middle, and last name.

"How much does she weigh?" I evaluated this question before answering. If I said she was 97 pounds, then the doctors would get concerned. She is really supposed to be 115 for her height and age.

"100 pounds," It was better than 97. It's not that she doesn't eat; she just has a really fast metabolism. We went through each of the questions concerning her address, phone numbers, and what had happened before Taylor gave the sheets back to the lady at the desk.

"Do you want all of us to go in with you?" Chad asked me.

"I don't know. Having a doctor check you after you've been raped is much different than having a normal check up. I'm not sure if Gabriella will be ok with it." He agreed with me that it was best for them to stay out here.

"Gabriella Montez?" I heard her name being called and stood up. Gabriella squirmed in my arms as the nurse and I walked into a room. I had a lot of trouble sitting Gabriella on the table. All she wanted to do was be in my arms.

I watched the doctor pull out a gown for Gabriella and set it next to her.

"Ok I need her to change into the gown only leaving her bra on. A doctor will be with you shortly. The tall lanky nurse didn't smile and just walked out of the room, which I thought was a little rude.

Gabriella struggled with me as I took my sweatshirt off of her. This is the last thing she wanted to be doing. Standing her up, I untied the sweatpants, making them fall to the ground. She whimpered as I dressed her in the gown, slipping her underwear off in the process. She sat back on the table leaning her head on my chest. My arms hugged tightly around her and I placed a gentle kiss on the side of her face.

"She just wants to see if you're ok." I told her softly. We heard a knock on the door and soon after a smiling doctor entered.

"Hello I'm doctor Rosen." I said hello back and introduced me and Gabi to her.

"Now I understand that you were raped, Gabriella." I watched Gabriella's eyes move towards the floor, almost as if she was ashamed.

"Ok well, I just need to take some blood, and then I'll start examining you." Her voice was soft and kind, much better than the nurse we saw a few minutes ago.

As soon as the nurse was ready to take blood, Gabriella yanked her arm away from Dr. Rosen. I sighed knowing this was coming. Taking blood from her had always been a problem.

"Brie, let her take the blood." I whispered calmly in her ear.

This seemed to have little effect on her. She still struggled against the doctor. Taking both her hands in mine, I held her right arm firmly for the doctor. I watched her eyes squeeze shut as she felt the needle pierce her skin. The thing I hated the most was to see her in pain. I wish I had the power to take all of it away from her.

"I need you to lie down for me, Gabriella. I will be right back." Dr. Rosen smiled and walked out of the room. I liked this doctor. She spoke directly to Gabriella instead of telling me. I know Gabi hears everything people tell her, but it's a matter of listening to them that's the problem.

"Brie, you need to lie down." I watched a tear fall from her tired looking eyes. After wiping it away with the pad of my thumb, I gently laid her down. More tears escaped from her eyes making me feel terrible.

I stroked her hair as we waited for the doctor. Her eyes had bags under them. I could tell she was fighting to keep them open.

The doctor came back into the room not long after. She grabbed a stool and sat where Gabi's legs were. As soon as she touched them, I watched Gabriella squeeze her legs shut. Leaving Gabriella's side, I walked over to where the doctor sat. Resting my hand on Gabi's leg I felt her relax a little. Dr. Rosen took her hands off Gabi immediately upon seeing her reaction. Gabriella soon fully relaxed when she felt both my hands on her. I showed Dr. Rosen the cuts on her inner thigh before she examined her.

The process only took about two minutes for Dr. Rosen to complete, but for me it felt like longer. I couldn't wait to get Gabi out of here. Once she was done, I helped Gabriella sit while the doctor wrote some notes down.

"Ok. I have some good news, some o.k. news, and some questions." Dr. Rosen spoke with a quiet voice and I dressed Gabi. I sucked in a short breath, worried about the o.k. news.

"She isn't pregnant and she is disease free, which is the good news." I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulder. This was probably the best news I had received all day.

"I would like her to be left with some other people. If she has some close friends then leave her with them for a couple of hours. It isn't good just to trust one person.

"What's the o.k. news then?" I asked her as I tied the strings of my sweatpants on the brunette's slim frame.

"I would like to weigh her." As soon as those words left the Dr. Rosen's mouth, I knew she was going to say something about her being under weight.

"She has a really fast metabolism." I watched the doctor nod and walk over to the scale.

Gabriella gripped my hand as we walked over to the scale. She stood on it and wrapped her arms around her petite body. I watched as the doctor start at 100 pound, the number written down on her sheet. She tried 99, 98, and 97, which I was confused about. I knew she was 97 pounds. She stopped when she reached to 96 pounds. As soon as Gabi was given a chance, she stepped off the scale and leaned her head against my sweatshirt. I wrapped my arms around her, giving her as much comfort as possible. I guess not eating for a day made her lose a pound.

"You've lost quite a bit of weight. Have you been eating, Gabriella? Your blood shows very little sugar intake and that you are getting to be dehydrated." The doctor directed the question to her. I knew she wasn't going to answer. She doesn't speak to me. What makes her think she will talk to her?

"She hasn't ea.." The doctor cut me off before I could finish. I had a feeling the doctor knew the answer to this question.

"I was directing that question towards Gabriella." She spoke in a stiff tone. I felt Gabi flinch in my arms and shake her head slightly which made my fists curl up. What happened to the nice doctor we saw a few minutes ago?

"Have you eaten Gabriella?" I watched Gabi ever so slightly shake her head once more.

"I'm not going to ask you again. So either you answer my question now or you stay here until you do." I was no longer able to control my anger.

"She has answered you twice already," I tried to keep my voice as calming for Gabi as possible. The doctor stared at me.

"We have to be back at my school in 20 minutes. Can I just pay upfront?" Anything to get us out of there as fast as possible, right? Dr. Rosen nodded and I left with Gabriella, griping onto my hand.

Once we were out of the door, I pulled Gabi into my arms and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. It's all over." I whispered. She secured her arms around my neck and I picked her up. Her face dug into the neck of my sweatshirt while I proceeded to walk out to find our friends.

"I just need to pay." I said to my friends once I found them.

"We already did. Let's go back to the cabin. The car is waiting right outside for us." Sharpay said. They all had a concerned face towards Gabi so I mouthed that she was ok to them.

It didn't take long for us to arrive back at our cabin. Gabriella no longer gripped onto my sweatshirt. Her arms rested gently around mine. Her head was still tucked into my neck. I swayed her gently from side to side while my extra hand slipped under her shirt and drew soothing circles on her back. Moving my neck a little wanting to see Gabi, I was able to catch a glimpse of her. She lay relaxed in my arms, her eyes closed, and breathing in even breaths. I smiled as she slept quietly in my arms - the one place where she felt safe.

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them! I hope you like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

My Rock

Disclaimer: I don't own HMS only the plot of my stories. I also don't own Twilight or the reference I put in here if you guys can find it…

**Troy's Pov:**

I walked slowly down the hallway to my room being careful not to wake her. The aroma in the air smelled like chicken noodle soup, probably from Zeke. As I sat down on my bed, I draped a blanket around Gabriella. For the first time in the last 24 hours, she looked peaceful. Almost as if all of her worries disappeared and I was glad for this.

Hearing a knock on the door, I turned my head and found Zeke with a bowl of soup. I smiled gratefully as he set the soup down on the desk table

"Thanks man." I whispered.

"No problem." I watched him walk out of the room before turning back to Gabriella. She started to stir in my arm. I placed a kiss on her forehead when she looked up at me. Her arms wove around my neck as I carried her over to the desk. I sat on the chair with her on my lap and pushed the bowl towards her.

She looked over at the closed door before she picked the spoon up. I'm assuming she was checking to see that we were the only ones in here. She ate her soup greedily before leaning back against me.

"Full sweetheart?" I watched her look up at me and nod. I was relieved to know that she finally answered me. She wasn't talking, but it's a step up.

She clung to me as I stood up and walked out the door. Just as I was about to sit down, my phone started to ring. I instantly felt bad when I felt Gabriella shake from the sudden noise.

"Hello?" I said as I flipped open my phone.

"Hey Troy it's me. I have some bad news." I heard my dad's voice flow through the phone.

"What kind of bad news?" I was dreading his answer. The last thing I wanted was more bad news.

"Well, the police went through the whole school and the only finger prints they found were the ones on her clothes."

"So who was it?" I could feel my anger rising. The only thing that was keeping me from punching a wall was the girl in my arms.

"Troy, I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid they need to investigate more. They think that it's one of the guys on the trip with us." I knew Gabriella heard him loud and clear. I felt her grip my t-shirt and burry her face in my chest.

"Damn it. Are they at least coming here?"

"They'll be here tomorrow. They want to run a few more tests." This calmed me down a little, but not much.

We both said our goodbyes and hung up. "It's ok; no one's going to hurt you again." I did my best to comfort the scared girl.

"We're all going shopping; do you guys want to come?" I looked over by the door to find our friends getting ready to go out.

"Nah it's ok. You guys go ahead. I think we're just going to take a nap." After they all left, I walked over to the couch and laid down with Gabriella on top of me. After draping a blanket over us, we both succumbed into a well needed and deserved sleep.

After what I assumed to be three hours, I was woken up by someone tugging on my shirt. Opening my eyes, I found Gabriella staring at me with a scared look on her face. She whimpered when she heard laughter right outside the door.

"It's ok Gab. It's just our friends." I told her as I stood up. I walked over with Gabriella in my arms to greet our friends.

"Yo coach wants us on the courts in five." Chad told me while spinning a basketball on his finger. I felt Gabriella grip onto me even tighter. I knew I would have to leave her. She started to whimper as I tried my best to detach her from me.

As soon as she was standing on her own I felt her small hand in mine gripping it as if her life depended on it.

"I just need to get my bag." I told Chad as I turned and walked towards my room. Finding my bag by the bed, I began to walk towards the door, but was stopped by Gabriella. She struggled trying to pull me back into the room.

"Gab's your going to be fine. I promise. You have friends here that care about you. I watched a single tear fall from her flushed face. Using the pad of my thumb, I wiped it away, only to have another one fall in a matter of seconds.

Pulling her into my chest, I wrapped my arms securely around her petite frame. I placed a kiss between her curls before letting her go.

"Hey, do you want to stay in here or be out there with your friends?" Once again she hid her face in my chest.

"Do you want to stay in here Brie?" I whispered in her ear. I felt her give a small nod against my chest.

"Ok I'll be back in an hour." I told her as I led her over towards the bed.

I gave her a kiss on the check before making my way out of the door. As I was closing it I could hear her begin to cry for me, which broke my heart. I hated to see her upset. I felt like I was letting her down.

"She's going to stay in our room. I don't think she feels comfortable with so many people here. Don't let her leave this cabin unless one of you guys are with her." They all nodded their heads and retreated to the couch.

"She's going to be fine, Troy. She just needs some time." Taylor stayed behind to talk to me.

"I know I'm just worried. I hate being away from her when she needs me." I explained to Taylor. She patted my back before joining everyone else on the couch. Reluctantly, I left with Chad only thinking about the girl who needed me.

**Gabriella's Pov:**

I wrapped my arms around my shaking body. I needed him. I wanted him. He is the only person who I feel safe with. I jumped as the heater came on. It seems like every small noise was making me do that and I hate it.

I could hear he TV on in the next room and Zeke yelling, "touchdown" in the distance. I leaned back on the bed and curled up in a small ball. Grabbing Troy's sweatshirt off the edge of the bed, I used it as a pillow. His scent swirled around my head, and for a minute, I felt at ease. It weird how much it calms me down. It's like a drug for me, my brand of heroin.

I watched the clock of the night table counting down every minute. Forty five more minutes….Twenty more minutes…Fifteen more minute.

I could wait fifteen more minutes. I knew he would be back when he said he would. I kept repeating it over and over. I became more anxious as the minutes past.

He was late. He's not coming back. Two more minutes went by making him ten minutes late. Why would he leave me when I needed him the most?

Just then the door jiggled. I became excited as the door opened ready to see my night in shining amour. I did it. I got through an hour and ten minutes without him.

As the door opened, I was not met with Troy's face, but Chad's. I froze in my place.

"Coach wanted Troy to work on some free throws."

My stomach dropped.

**I hope you guys like this version of Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice. Tell me what you think and review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

My Rock

**Gabi's Pov:**

My eyes followed every move he made. I watched him walk further into my room. Reaching behind me I moved further back on the bed. Why wasn't Troy here? I needed him. I felt like I couldn't do anything without him, and that scared me.

"I'll stay by the door if you feel more comfortable." My eyes stayed glued on the bed as he spoke. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk down to the courts with me. Troy's will probably be finished soon, so I thought I'd come and get you. He felt bad having you wait for him half an hour more."

At the sound of his name, I looked up. I knew he wouldn't let me down. My eyes suddenly met Chad's for the first time. I saw what I used to see. An honest, crazy guy who I knew would never do anything to deliberately hurt me. Why I was afraid of this? I don't know. I guess it's just the fear I have that all people will hurt me. In fifteen minutes my life was changed, and because of that, I am scarred for life.

Getting off the bed, I slipped my sneakers on. My hands fumbled with the laces in anticipation for seeing Troy.

**Chad's Pov:**

I watched as she cautiously walked towards me. I stayed where I was – leaning against the door frame. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her. She stopped in front of me and I gave her a small smile. The next second all happened too fast. One minute she was standing in front of me and the next, she was sobbing in my arms.

At first I was speechless. I didn't know what to do or how to act. How was I supposed to act around this girl who has been so scared of us? What could I possible do to make her more comfortable? To make her the bubbly girl I knew?

My thoughts went to Troy and how he acted around her. Somehow, he always knew what to do. Being as gentle as possible, I lifted her into my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her head dug into my neck. Her tears were felt on my bare neck. I couldn't place what she was feeling.

Walking out of the room, I was met with five pairs of eyes looking at us. Once I stopped to talk to them, I felt Gabriella shake. I knew it was going to take time for her, one step at a time, and one person at a time.

"We're going to go down to the courts. We'll be back in a little." They nodded and continued to stare at Gabi. Their faces pretty show all their emotion. A mix between pure shock and happiness spread across each of their faces.

Making my way out the door, I closed it behind me. Gabriella was now silent. Almost as if five minutes ago she didn't crash into my arms. As I adjusted her in my arms to see her face, I heard a small whimper escape from her lips.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep on me." She returned to her previous position and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Entering the gym, I found Troy working on his free throws. Once he saw me he left the ball on the ground and walked over towards us. The smile on his face seemed to reach across his whole face.

**Troy's Pov:**

Word weren't enough to explain the feeling I thought when I saw Chad holdign Gabi. I was glad that she finally trusts another person. Taking her in my arms, I felt her snuggle up to me. For a moment I thought I heard her say, "I missed you." When I asked her to repeat what I heard, she didn't say anything.

I gently swayed from side to side in attempts to get her to fall asleep again. In the last two days she only had about three or four hours in the past two days.

It was pretty oblivious after about ten minutes that she wasn't planning on sleeping any time soon.

"Thanks for bringing her down, man." I said as I turned to Chad.

"Yea, no problem," I read his lips as he silently told me what had happened with Gabriella. I was thankful that he didn't say anything out loud. She would have felt embarrassed and bad about it.

Chad grabbed my bag for me and we both walked out. We walked back slowly, but as we got closer and closer to the cabin, Gabriella sated squirming in my arms.

"It's ok sweetheart, nothings going to hurt you," I rubbed her back as I calmed her fears. It seemed that she constantly had to be reminded of this. I didn't mind, I was just worried about her.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked through the door.

"Hey, do you hear the rain out there? It's supposed to be one hell of a storm," Taylor said as she gazed up from the weather channel.

"Yea, I think I'm going to head to bed. I don't want to be woken up by the noise." I nodded in Gabriella's direction, thankful that Taylor understood me.

I said goodnight to all of them and went in my room. She gave a small mumble of protest as I laid her down on the bed and walked away from her. Reaching into my dark blue duffle bag, I grabbed two t-shirts and two sweatpants for both of us.

I dressed her before I dressed myself, making sure to check the now healing cuts on her leg. They were getting better, which I was glad for. Picked her up into my arms, I turned the lights off. I've noticed that if she lays down and tries to fall asleep, her mind tends to wander. She starts to think back to what had happened which prevents her from falling asleep.

Walking around the room, I began to clean up a little. I took the shirts and pants off the table by the mirror and stuffed them back into my suitcase. As I walked back to the bed, I felt her body become limp. Pulling back the covers I laid down with her on top of me. The rain pelted against the window creating a lulling sound. My eyes became heavy as I gave into a dreamless sleep.

I opened my eyes due to the loud thunderstorm going on outside. It couldn't be morning yet. My eyes scanned the room until it fell on the clock perched on the desk. The red light shone 2 am. It wasn't until my eyes were fully open did I notice Gabriella crying.

"Hey, hey Brie, it's ok. It's just a thunderstorm." I gently told her as I sat up.

She wrapped her arms around me causing me to bring her closer to my chest. Just then a knock was heard at the door. My eyes wandered over to it and found Sharpay.

"Your dad called. The cabin next door has a leak and they're all coming over here," Sharpay whispered.

I couldn't believe this. All I could think about was Gabriella. The cabin next door is all guys, which will make it even harder for her.

"Great, when are they coming?" Just as I asked, I heard a knock on the front door.

"Now."

Standing up with Gabriella in my arms, I followed Sharpay out and found all our friends awake and on the couch.

I felt Gabi shake worse than ever as the guys piled in. Almost immediately they took over the couch leaving the rest of us to stand.

"Do you want me to take her into the other room?" Chad asked.

"Yea, thanks." As he tried to take her from me, I heard something I couldn't believe.

"Noo, T!" Gabriella whimpered. Chad and I both locked eyes.

**Since I'm going away for a week, I decided to give you guys a present. Let's try and get at least 15 reviews. I want to see if we can beat Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice – 731 by chapter 40!!**


	6. Chapter 6

My Rock

**Troy's Pov:**

Hearing her voice was like music to my ears. I smiled at Chad and held her closer to me while stroking her long brunette curls. Complete joy and excitement filled my body. She was finally getting better, I just knew it. The worst was over.

"God Brie, you don't know how long I have waited to hear that voice of yours?" I whispered so only she could hear.

"T, bed," I heard Gabi mumble. She was scared and tired, and these guys weren't helping at all. Even though she wasn't talking in full sentences, I didn't mind. It was still good to hear her voice – my favorite one.

"Ok sweetheart," I told her softly while making my way towards my room. She squirmed in my arms as we past some of the guys. They all chatted loudly while my friends tried to sleep on what little room they did have on the couch.

As I opened the door, I saw something I couldn't believe. About six guys were perched in our room while talking and eating our food. One of them even had the nerve to open Gabriella's suitcase and look through her belongings.

"Dude, I thought this was Gabriella's bag. It looks like a bag full of guy's clothes to me. By this point my hands were balled in tight fists. My arms supported Gabriella while she buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Cover your ears." I whispered to her. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her by my yelling. I watched her hands fly up and secure them to her ears. With a free hand, I pulled the hood over her head, to give her some privacy.

Storming into the room, I slammed it all the way open. "Everyone out of this room, now!" I yelled. I was furious that not only they were all in this room, but they were touching Gabi's things.

They all stared at me and laughed. Holding Gabriella closer as she shook, I rubbed her back. I ripped her bag out of one of they guys hands and slung it over my shoulder.

"Dude, what's wrong with the girl?" One guy had the nerve to point out. I glared at him before turning around and closing the door behind me.

Whipping out my cell phone, I dialed the familiar numbers of my father. I did my best to soothe Gabi while I waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" I heard a tired man answer. Glancing over at the clock I noticed it was only 3am and instantly felt badly.

"Hey dad, sorry for waking you, but can you get these people out of our room? They are scaring her to death." I heard him give a long sigh before speaking up again.

"Troy, I tried. Believe me, I've tried. The other teachers don't want them going any farther than they have to because of the storm."

"Dad, what am I supposed to do? Every spot is filled with them." I told him while looking around the room. On the couch sat two football players taking up all the space.

"Troy listen to me. I know that your room is filled with people and I know that Gabriella is scared, but the teachers won't let me do anything. What they say is final. I am only a coach. If it was my choice, I would have sent them to a different cabin, but it's not. The only thing I can think of is if you both come to my cabin. I don't think you would want to though. I am sharing a cabin with Darbus. Crazy old bat." He mumbled the last part.

"Alright, I'll figure it out." Closing the phone, I placed it back in my pocket and secured my hand to Gabriella's head.

A shiver ran up my spine as my feet padded on the cold hardwood floor in the kitchen. It was surprising to me that there was not a sole in this room. Opening the door to the refrigerator, I took out the box of Oreos and set them on the counter. After pulling Gabriella's hood down, I gently took her hands off her ears.

Setting her down on the kitchen counter, she whimpered as she lost her warmth. Standing in-between her legs, I grabbed a cookie and split it in half, leaving one clean chocolate side and one full of cream.

Both Gabriella and I were a perfect match when I came to Oreos. She liked the cookie and I liked the cream part. I handed her the clean side of the cookie, while I proceeded to take the cream off the other side. It was a natural thing for us to share food.

Brushing a stray hair out of her eye, I watched as she leaned into my touch. After I gave her the now clean cookie, I grabbed the package and walked back to the refrigerator.

"T," I heard her whisper. My heart broke. It hurt me that she was still scared, even when I was five feet away from her.

"I'm coming back, Brie," I whispered back. Grabbing the carton on milk out of the refrigerator, I poured some into a tall red cup and put the carton back. Walking back to Gabi, I wrapped one arm around her, while I gave her the cup.

While she drank in silence, I worried about where we were going to sleep. The last thing I wanted to do was keep her from another night of sleep. If she had to sleep in my arms while I stood the whole night, then so be it. I would do anything for this girl.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Gabriella pushed the half full glass towards me. Taking it from her delicate hands, I finished it off before leaving tossing it into the garbage.

Settling her back into my arms, I watched as she made herself comfortable. Smiling, I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The guy on the right side of the couch motioned for me to come over.

With confusion written on my face, I went over to him.

"Hey, are you guys ready to sleep?" I asked me, while nudging his friend next to him. I watched as they both stood up.

"Um yes?" I wasn't sure why had asked me. I wondered whether he was just trying to make polite conversation.

"Ok, well, then the couch is all yours!" He gave me a smile while both he and his friend moved aside. I was confused by their actions.

"I..I don't understand." I told them while picking up the blanket on the floor.

"Well, we know that everyone kind of barged in on you guys and what's going on with everything you probably don't want us here. Let's just say some of these guys don't have any respect. We just thought we would save a couch for you guys." I nodded thinking back to the guys who took over out room. He was right; some of these guys had no respect at all.

"Thanks guys. You really don't understand how much I appreciate this." I told them sincerely while shaking their hands with my extra one.

"No problem. Tell me if you guys need anything." With that, the two of them left.

Sitting down on the couch, I gently laid back, pulling Gabriella on top of me. The blanket I had picked up covered us both. I watched as Gabriella snuggled into me while I pulled the blanket up higher on her. It was my attempt to shield her from everything around her.

Her eyes showed no signs of tiredness, like they did ten minutes ago. Slipping my hand under her shirt, I began tracing imaginary images. I watched her let out a small yawn, relaxing against me. With my other hand, I lifted her chin and turned her head away from everyone around her.

I kissed her head while I watched her eyes become heavy. It was as if she was fighting to keep her eyes open. As soon as they closed, she would open them again. This went on and on for about ten minutes.

After then, she gave in and I was able to fall asleep too, knowing that she was content and safe. Despite the many people around her, she wasn't scared, which made me happy.

Six hours later, I woke up to the same surroundings I fell asleep to. Everyone was still in their same spots, only now, it was much quieter. Everyone was sleeping either on rugs or sharing beds.

Looking down, I found Gabriella awake with eyes opened wide staring at the people around her. I had to find some way to distract her.

I rubbed the sleep from my tired eyes and gave a big yawn in the process. Though I slept well, I still felt as if I could sleep for hours. I shifted Gabriella to sit beside me, so I could stand up. Reaching my hands over my head, I stretched, trying to stir my limp body awake.

Turing back to Gabriella I found that she had an outstretched hand waiting for me to hold it. Smiling at her cuteness, I grasped it in mine, and waited as she stood up.

We both walked hand in hand into the kitchen. No surprise that Chad was already eating. Leave it to Chad to make sure there is still food left for him.

I released Gabi's hand to grab the plate full of pancakes Zeke was handing me. The moment I did so, I felt Gabriella's hands grip the back of my t-shirt. I was confused. I understand why she is afraid of Zeke, but not Chad.

"It's ok, Gabs, it's just Chad," I whispered to her as I walked over to the kitchen table. This seemed to have no effect on her.

As I sat down, she took her spot on my lap. I gave her a pancake before I dug into mine. I watched her take tiny bits out of it while she watched both Zeke and Chad. Every little movement they made, she was aware of. Every time one of them shifted in their seats, Gabriella would try and bury herself in my lap.

"So uh Gab, did you sleep well?" As soon as she heard Chad's voice, she turned into my chest, her forehead resting on my shoulder. Why she was afraid of him now and wasn't before, I don't know. Maybe it was because she thought he was trying to take her away from me before.

After all she had accomplished so far, the last thing I wanted to do was push her. Like everyone has always been saying, it is going to take time.

Turning to Chad, I put my fork on my plate. "I think I'm going to take her to see someone tomorrow," I explained to Chad. I watched him nod and agree with me.

"Yea, that's a good idea, maybe they can get her to open up a little more to us." To tell you the truth, I was worried as to how Gabriella would react to this. She didn't like the doctors; I could just imagine her at this place.

He picked up his fork and continued his breakfast, while I continued to worry about the brunette in my arms that I loved so much.

**Ok guys! You know the deal. If you like this story, please make me happy and REVIEW!!! Let's try and beat Stolen Innocence and Lost Voice.**


	7. Chapter 7

My Rock

**Troy's Pov:**

Later that day, nothing changed. She still shied away from Chad and everybody else. It hurt me to see her like this, but at the same time I was happy. I was happy she was making progress and happy how well she was taking all of this.

It looks like the rain helped because it was a beautiful sunny day. Gabriella and I were sitting on a picnic table by the basketball courts. She had fallen asleep while we were walking outside so I was stuck with her sleeping form. Well, stuck may be a bad word to use. I wouldn't trade the spot I had right now for the world.

Gabriella looked peaceful as she lay cuddled to my chest. I stroked her cheek making a small smile form on her lips. If only I could tell her how much she really means to me. Somewhere between our late night movies and conversations, I fell in love with her. I know the last thing she wants to do is be in a relationship after what happened, though. Her long brown locks gently wisped around her face as a small breeze blew over us.

Today we were given a day to relax. Most of the kids here were either held up in their cabins or out exploring. Zeke, Chad, and Ryan were playing basketball – against the girls. Yes, you heard me, let it be known that Sharpay Evans is playing basketball. She and Zeke made a bet that whoever wins would carry her bags when they went shopping later. It doesn't look like Sharpay is giving up that easily.

What I found entertaining is that Sharpay is wearing all pink. Her attire consisted of a pink be-dazzled tank top and a matching miniskirt. I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. On her feet were sparkling pink high heels. How she can run around in high heels? Don't ask me – that's Sharpay for you.

Feeling the brunette beauty in my arms shift, I look down. I watched her eyes flutter open, making me get lost in her big brown eyes.

"Hey, have a nice nap, Brie?" I asked as I sat her upright. I felt her rest her head against my chest and nod.

"Whoa!" I shielded Gabriella into my body as a basketball came flying past us. Luckily, it missed us by an inch.

"I'm so guys, we'll try to be more careful," Zeke came over to us and sat on the bench. Gabriella whimpered from Zeke being so close to him.

"Don't worry about it. The ball didn't hit us," I gave him a reassuring smile as I sat Gabriella down on the bench. My fathers eyes were beckoning me to go over to him, so as much I didn't want to I left Gabriella's side.

A cry escaped her lips as soon as I was out of her reach. I had to be strong for her, though.

Turning back to my dads face showed a mix of fury and sadness.

"What's up, dad?" He shook his head and looked down, making me anxious for his response.

"The police lost their lead. Whoever did this was very careful about leaving fingerprints." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"They are going to continue to investigate, right?" For some reason, I was dreading his answer. The last thing I wanted to hear was, 'no'.

"Well, they showed up early this morning. The only thing they can do now is take the fingerprint of every guy here." I nodded my head trying to pay attention to him. Gabriella's cries were getting louder, making it harder for me to concentrate. I was worried about her. How is she going act when she's at home with her mother. She cries when I'm still in eye view of her; I could only imagine how she will act when she wasn't around me 24/7 anymore.

"Just make sure they leave Chad, Zeke, and Ryan out of it." The last thing I wanted to do was make it seem like they were criminals.

"I can't promise anything, Troy. We just have to let the police do their job." My fists balled up at his answer. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"They didn't do anything, and you know it." I tried my best to keep my voice low.

"Troy, I know that, but the police don't. All I'm saying is if the police want to do a check on them let them. They won't find anything. You and I both know they didn't do anything. Let them do the job they came here to do." I took a deep breath and looked back at Gabriella. What I saw made my heart break. The poor girl was shaking in fear as she looked around her. I couldn't quite put my finger on what she was doing. Probably, making sure no one was behind her or something.

"Fine, anything else?" I asked, wanting to get back to Brie as soon as possible.

"Oh Chad told me to make an appointment for Gabriella to see a counselor. I think it will benefit her and maybe even get to her to open up a little more." Well, that's one piece of good news.

"Great, when do we leave?" I asked as I watched him take a look at his watch.

"Now, the car should be in the parking lot. I will advise you to not take your friends, though. There's no good in scaring her even more for no reason." I nodded and watched him leave before I walked back to Gabi.

She reached her arms out to me as soon as I got close her. Picking her up, I wiped her tears away before she settled herself into my arms.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm right here." I whispered in her ear in a soothing voice.

She clung to me as I said goodbye to our friends.

The car wasn't hard to find. It was the only silver van within all the busses. Getting into the car, I tried to put her down, but that only made her hold onto me even tighter. The driver smiled at me and nodded his head before turning out of the parking lot.

For some reason, I had a feeling that Gabriella knew where we were going. No matter how hard I tried, she wouldn't let go of me. I rubbed her back as we started out on our 5 minute car ride.

"Don't leave me," I heard Gabriella whisper. Looking down at her, I noticed her face was buried into my neck. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead before answering.

"Brie, this person is going to help you. There's no reason to be scared."

"Don't leave," I felt her hand grip my shirt as I got out of the car. Thanking the driver, I closed the door, and walked up the steps.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." I softly told her as I entered the building. The room was nice. The walls were painted a dark beige while the carpet was a deep brown. There were about five or six people here, not too many.

Walking up to the front desk, I was met with a middle age woman. She stopped typing on her computer and looked up and smiled at me.

"Name please?" She asked as she slid her glasses high up on the bridge of her nose.

"Gabriella Montez." I told her.

"Okay, take a seat and Dr. Fisher will be with you shortly. Listen for her name." She returned to her work, while I took a seat in one of the chairs. Gabriella was still wrapped around me as tightly while I flipped carelessly though an out of date magazine.

"Dad said she's really nice, so don't worry." I tried my best to soothe her fears.

"Stay with me." Her voice sounded lazy and tired.

"Always," I whispered back.

"Gabriella Montez?" I stood up at the sound of Brie's name being called. I could feel her shake in my arms; no doubt she was trying her best not to cry. I knew she was scared, and I hated that I was the one causing her to be.

I followed the doctor into a small room. "Hello I'm Doctor Fisher, is this Gabriella?" Her voice was calming.

I nodded and tried my best to get Gabi to look at the doctor. As always of course, she refused.

"I'm Troy, nice to meet you." I shook her hand and smiled.

"Is there anyway you can get her to stand?" I heard Dr. Fisher ask.

"Gabs stand up." As soon as I whispered those words to her, she clung to me tighter.

I tried to detach her from my body, but once I release her arms, her legs would tighten. When I went to detach her legs, her arms wove back around my neck.

"Here, maybe you want some help?" Dr. Fisher held onto Gabriella's arms.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." Gabriella screamed as she hit the doctor's hand away. I was shocked to say the least and so was the doctor. Once Gabi realized what she had done, her eyes became wide. Her hand flew up and covered her mouth.

"Oh my.. I..I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." I held Gabriella as she cried and looked over at the doctor.

"Don't be sorry. It's a natural reaction."

"I ttthought yyou werree..." I didn't get to hear the last part. She broke down, shaking.

"It's ok. She's not mad. You're safe." My hand slipped under her shirt, scratching it gently.

"Troy," She whimpered.

I'm here Brie. I'm not going anywhere. Calm down, I'm here. I'm here." I just kept repeating those words. It was the only thing I could do.

Doctor Fisher watched Gabriella intently as she calmed down.

"Well, I guess I will have to talk through you Troy, since she seems to answer you. I'll try to get this done quickly." I nodded as she pulled out a clip board and began to write.

"Does she trust any guys besides you, Troy?" I shook my head , 'no' at her question.

"What is keeping her from trusting everyone else?" I nodded and reiterated the question to Gabriella.

"Fear," She whispered almost inaudible.

"Fear of what, Brie?" I questioned.

"That all guys are like him." She told me as she picked lightly at the end of my t-shirt.

"Ok. I would like to know why she only trusts you." I nodded my head and whispered in Gabriella's ear. She picked her head up a little and stared into my eyes. I watched as she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not an answer Brie." I said gently as I fixed a stray hair that was covering her eyes.

"You're my best friend, T. I trust you with my life." That answer made my heart soar. I kissed her nose, making her snuggle back into me.

Looking up at Dr. Fisher, she nodded and smiled. Before moving on to the next question, she wrote her answer down on her sheet.

"Gabriella, do you have any special feelings for Troy?" Upon hearing that question, I looked down at Gabriella only to find her beat red. As soon as my eyes met hers, she hid her face in my shirt.

I almost missed it, but I felt the smallest of nods.

"It's ok. There's no reason to be embarrassed." I told her, grinning from ear to ear.

I was so glad to hear that maybe, just maybe she felt the exact same way I did about her.

**Ok sorry it took so long guys! I will try my best to update more often. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

My Rock

**Troy's Pov:**

The ride home was quiet for the most part. She sat as close to me as the seatbelt would allow her, which I thought was adorable. In her fingers held a part of my shirt, just to make sure I wasn't going anywhere. Gabriella was no doubt, probably still a little embarrassed about before. I don't think she realizes that I feel the exact same way about her. She's my life and I would do anything for her.

I knew that if I was going to help her open up to people, she would have to be less dependent on me. I couldn't be holding her all the time with her face dug into my shoulder, scared to see what was around her. Not only will it be hard for her, but me as well. I can't stand to see her scared and me knowing that there was something I could do to help, hurt me.

As we got closer and closer to the door, Gabriella began to linger behind me. I felt her hands grip on to the back of my shirt, giving a few whimpers as she tried to pull me back. Reaching behind me, I detached her fingers from my shirt and made her walk in front of me. There is nothing better than facing your fears head on.

I turned to brass knob and opened the door, only to find the guys throwing a basketball around the room. Everyone looked over once they heard me shut the door. I gave him a small smile before leading Gabriella over to the girls. This would be the perfect opportunity. Sharpay and Taylor were watching the Titanic, one of Gabi's favorite movies. I gave Gabriella an encouraging smile to go join the girls, but she had a death grip on me. Her hand was strongly gripped in mine, not wanting to let me out of her sight.

"Brie, remember what Dr. Fisher said? They won't hurt you. You can do it." Sometimes all a person needs is a reminder. I tried to slip my hand from hers, but she had other plans. While one hand held tightly onto mine, with her other hand, she slipped her finger into the belt loop of my jeans.

"Do you think it helped?" Chad asked as he watched the scene in front of him. It probably looked like taking her there didn't do anything.

"I think it did, but only time can really tell for sure. I mean she opened up a lot to the doctor, but it was obvious that she didn't want to be there." Chad nodded and then went back to throwing the football around with the guys.

Turning to Gabriella, I pulled her hand off my jeans and led her over towards the girls. "Gab, they won't hurt you. Go sit with Sharpay. I'll be sitting right next to you in that chair." I whispered in her ear. She kept looking from the chair to the couch; almost as if she was debating on whether or not I would be close enough to her.

Slowly, but surly, I felt her hand slip from mine. She watched me carefully as I sat on the chair right next to the couch she would be sitting on. Her eyes were filled with worry, but I knew she needed to do this for herself. Her fingeres played with the hem of her shirt as she walked closer to the girls. I watched silently as Taylor and Sharpay stopped talking and looked up at her, smiling.

"Uh, do, do you tthhink I cann wwattch the mmmovie with you?" She stuttered. All she needed was one step at a time.

**Gabi's Pov:**

Truth be told, all I wanted to do was be with Troy and only Troy. He made me feel safe. He made that sickening image that was burned into my memory disappear. He was the one who that understood me. It took all of my effort to walk up to Taylor and Sharpay.

"Of course Gabi. Come on." Sharpay patted the empty spot next to her on the couch.

Before sitting down, I looked over at Troy who gave me an encouraging look. I can't believe how patient he is being with me. I know that I'm not making things any easier for him.

My leg bounced up and down as I attempted to concentrate on the movie. I could see Taylor turning to me out of the corner of me eye, causing me to stiffen. "We're discussing the hottie rating of Leonardo Dicaprio. I give him an eight. What do you think?" Taylor was always rating the guys in movies. I knew she was just trying to make polite conversation and include me, but I still didn't feel fully comfortable around them.

"Ten." I said quietly.

"Brie, sweetie, speak up they can't hear you." How Troy heard me, I have no idea, but I gave him a pleading look as he spoke to me.

First he tells me to sit next to him, but now he tells me to talk louder? It didn't look like he was changing his mind anytime soon. It was hard for me to look at any guys except Troy. Even if it was someone on T.V., it didn't matter.

It was then when I had to ask myself, what would Gabriella do before all of this happened? How would she act?

"I give him a ten. He's pretty hott!" I tried my best to use my normal voice.

"Aww Brie, I'm hurt. I thought I was the hottest guy in your book." I turned to see Troy smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and played along. It was different when it was just me and him. He gave me no reason to fear him, which I admired. No matter what, he would go out of his way to make sure I was comfortable with a situation or even a simple thing of sitting on the couch together.

I got up from my place on the couch and sat on his lap. He welcomed me with open arms, which I thought was sweet.

"Uh have you seen this guy? He's gorgeous!" I watched as his face turned from a smile to a pout. He un-wrapped his arms from around my body and crossed them over his chest, pretending like he was mad at me.

"Aww, did I upset you wildcat?" I asked. Not getting a response from him, I poked his cheek. His pout turned into a smirk. When it was just me and him talking, we were normal. No matter what happened, it always came down to me and him.

Leaning closer, I placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, just missing his lips. In an instant, his face broke out into a huge smile. That usually made him forget about what happened.

I settled back down on his lap, resting my head on his chest. It even breaths made a lulling sound.

"Just admit that I'm hotter and you can't take your eyes off of me." He whispered huskily in my ear. Two can play this game.

"I placed my mouth as close to his ear as possible. "In your dreams Bolton." I felt him shiver as my hot breath blew into his ear.

My head returned to the spot on his chest – my favorite spot. Looking over at the girls, I found smirks on their faces. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I liked being semi-normal again.

Turning my head, I looked back up at Troy. The truth was that I thought he was much cuter than Leonardo Dicaprio. Troy was not doubt much more muscular, plus he had these cobalt eyes that any person could seriously get lost in. I know I do every time I look at him. Plus his personality wins by a mile. Anyone who spends an hour with him would notice and agree with me. Looking at the T.V., I noticed that the ending was near. It was my favorite part.

**Troy's Pov:**

Brie is absolutely driving me crazy. I was fighting the urge not to kiss her. When kissed me and missed my lips by a centimeter that just set me off. There is this gorgeous girl sitting on my lap, you do the math. Still, I respect Gabriella and if that means waiting until she is ready, then I would wait as long as she wanted me to. Gabriella started fidgeting, which made me come out of my daydream. The credits from the movie were scrolling on the T.V., signaling the end of the movie.

"I'm hungry," Gabriella said, as she turned around on my lap and wove her arms around my neck. Her face dug into my neck and her legs straddled me.

"What would you like me to do about that?" I asked her. I loved the games we play. Plus, when she whined, it was the cutest thing. I loved the way she depended on me, even though it was under the circumstance we were in.

"Make me a sandwich," she complained. She lifted her head and pouted. I wasn't going to fall for that not matter how many times it worked for me in the past.

"Not going to work on me Montez. Put that lip back in. I'm sure you would only want hot guys bringing you you're lunch." She whimpered playfully and then dug her head into my neck.

"Please Troy?" She begged while never once lifting her head up. I chuckled and kissed her head.

**Sharpay's Pov:**

If two people could win an award for most flirt, Gabriella and Troy would beat them by a long shot. I mean they flirt all the time and when they're not flirting, they are hanging all over each other. Sure everyone thought it was cute, including me, but it gets to a point where it's sickening cute and a little annoying. Especially since these kinds of 'arguments' can go on for hours.

Gabriella acts like a princess and wants Troy to do something for her. Troy refuses saying he was too tired. Gabriella complains and starts acting clingy until Troy gets what she wants. And then there's me who gets sick of it and ends up giving Gabriella what she wants so the two of them will stop flirting for two seconds.

"Trooooyyyy!!! I'm sooo hunngryyy. My stomachs making weird noises." I watched as she nuzzled her head in Troy's neck.

"Gabrrriieeelllaaa donnn'tt maaakkee me get upp. I'm comfortableee." Troy said copying her way of speaking. Of course he's comfortable. He's with Gabriella.

I don't think I could have taken it for any longer. How much flirting can one person take?

Thankfully, Zeke came into the room and handed Gabriella a sandwich with chips. I could have kissed that man right then and there. As he handed Gabriella the sandwich, it looked like she was going to cry. She unwrapped her arms from around Troy's neck to take the sandwich. I watched silently as she stared at it for a minute and then looked back up at Zeke. Her eyes began to tear.

"You forgot my water," this simple sentence resulted in everyone laughing at her. Troy was even in hysterics. Zeke went back to the kitchen, to get the water, trying not to spill it as she tried to control his laughter.

The old Gabriella wasn't back yet, but hey, it was a huge start. From here it can only get better.

"Mmm, wow Zeke your sandwiches are better than Troy's," Gabriella said as she took another bite.

"Great, just great. Now I'm ugly and I can't cook." Troy remarked as he threw his hands up in defeat.

**Troy's Pov:**

This is how we used to act. WE weren't mad at each other by any means, we were just playing with each other.

Hearing a knock on the door, we all turned our heads. Chad opened the door and staring back at us, were three police officers who probably didn't even know who Gabriella was.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt, but we just need to take fingerprints of each other of you." I started fuming as soon as he said this. Did he really think we had something to do with it?

"No I don't want anyone here to get fingerprinted." I denied the fingerprinting.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You can't deny fingerprinting. If you deny, then you are considered a suspect.

"That's bull-shit. We're her best friends. She wouldn't be in this cabin if she didn't trust us." Gabriella shook at my voice.

"Then we're going to have to take you all down to the police station. It is mandatory." I could not believe my dad was allowing the police men to fingerprint us, Gabriella's friends of all people.

"Dude, let's just prove him wrong." Zeke said.

"Go ahead." I said as I rubbed Gabriella's back. All this yelling was not doing any good for her.

When I got up to grab my phone, I set Gabriella down in my spot on the chair. She cured herself up and tucked her legs underneath her.

One by one all of my friends got finger printed and then it came to me.

"Sir, it's your turn. Can you please give me your thumb?" My fists balled up as he asked me that question.

"I was the fucking on who got to her after that bastard took advantage of her. You think I would hurt that girl?"

Storming over to Gabriella, I tried my best to calm down before talking to her. "Come here sweetheart." I said as I lifted the scared girl from the chair. She clung to me and shook with fear as I started walking towards the door. The police man buy the door got out his notepad and began to write. I took a glimpse at it before I left the room.

_Troy Bolton- Suspect for rape._

**I hope you guys are still into this story. Feedback would be amazing. New chapter up in What Happened to Daddy's Little Girl!! **


	9. Chapter 9

My Rock

Troy's Pov:

My body was shaking from the fury I felt. Did those officers seriously think I was a suspect? Of course it doesn't matter that I was the one who found her scared to death. It doesn't make a difference that I'm the only one that Gabriella trusts. Apparently nothing matters anymore.

The walk to my father's and Ms. Darbus' cabin wasn't a far walk, but it make me think. If the police think that the guy who took advantage of Gabriella is on the trip with us, then it could have been one of the guys in our cabin yesterday. Maybe it was one of the guys that was in our room; the one who had the nerve to look through Gabriella's duffle bag.

Walking up the door, I knocked and waited for him to answer. In the meantime, I checked on Gabriella. I could only imagine how she was feeling.

"You ok?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and unburied her head from the crook of my neck. I smiled down at her and stood her up. Gabriella made no attempt to latch onto me as soon as my hands left her. At least she is making some progress.

"Just a second," We both heard Ms. Darbus' shrill voice ring. Not within a second later did the door open.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, what brings you to this cabin?" Her voice sounded as if we were still in theater practice.

Ms. Darbus stood there clad in her bathrobe. This is just something we as students don't need to seem, especially since it's Ms. Darbus. It just makes it more awkward.

"I need to speak with my father. Is he here?" My voice was low as I spoke. She opened the door wider to let us in.

"First door on the right," She shrieked as she pointed to the door.

I felt Gabriella's small hand slip firmly into my large one. I guess Ms. Darbus' eager voice was a little scary to her. Then again Ms. Darbus tends to scare everyone.

We both slipped passed her and preceded into the cabin. Their cabin was much neater than ours. Our cabin had clothed strewn about all over the living room. Our bedrooms were a different story. For me, it was probably easier. I only had to worry about one wardrobe and that was mine. Gabriella had yet to wear a single piece of her clothing besides her undergarments.

Their cabin was a lot bigger than ours too, one of the perks of being a teacher, no doubt. They probably get first pick of the cabins.

Opening my fathers' door, I found him typing away on his laptop. He looked up at us and smiled. I watched him close his laptop and turn to us. Before walking over to his desk, I led Gabriella over to the bed. She looked up at me, the smile leaving her face. Her fingers latched onto the loopholes of my jeans. Her face filled with worry as I tried my best to detach her from me.

"It's ok; I just need to talk to my dad. I'll be in the room the whole time, sweetheart. You can sit down." I told her soothingly and then winked.

She bit her bottom lip, making it go white, and sat on the bed. After kissing her forehead, I walked over to my dad and sat on the desk.

"What's going on, son?" He asked, drumming his fingers on the desk.

"They fucking put me down as a suspect because I refused to get finger printed." I fumed. He gave a long sigh before speaking.

"Troy, what do you want me to tell you? If you want me to say something to them I can't." He shook his head as he fiddled with a pen. Was he serious? Even he knows I didn't do it and he won't even stand up for me?

"Can't you tell them not to run a test on me? You know I didn't do it."

"Why don't you want to show them you didn't do it? Prove to them what I, you, Gabriella and your friends already know. Show them that you wouldn't hurt that girl." I looked back at Gabriella and gave a sad smile to no one in particular. She sat there, her legs criss-crossed on the bed. Her arms were wrapped around her tightly and her focused on the floor.

Turning back to my father and gave him a nod. "Fine I'll do the test, but if they start accusing me raping her I'm going to go crazy. My fingerprints are on her belongings too.

"I already told them the story. Don't worry. The worst that can happen is you can't get the ink off your finger for a few hours." He chuckled while I rolled my eyes.

I walked back to Gabriella and grabbed her hand. Without hesitating, she jumped off the bed and followed me out of the room. We exited to cabin just in time to see the police men heading to their cars.

"Wait. Please don't leave yet." I yelled to them. One two of them ran over to us. Gabriella went behind me when the police officers got close.

"If you take me off that list, I'll allow you to finger print me." I told them while bringing one of my arms back to hug Gabriella into me.

"Fine, we need your thumb." The officer said. He had a huge black mustash with matching jet black hair. He looked Hispanic and was a foot taller than me.

I held placed my thumb on the black ink and pressed down. No doubt because of this I would have to spend an extra 20 minutes in the shower tonight trying to get it off.

The Hispanic officer took my thumb and pressed it down on a piece of paper making a perfect imprint.

"Thank you, sir." The officer said before turning his back.

"My name is going to be erased, correct?" I asked him. He turned back to me and nodded.

"Come on; let's get back to our cabin before it gets completely dark." I said to Gabriella while leading the way. Night time was coming quickly and I didn't want to be stuck out here in the pitch black.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked her as I fiddling with her chocolate curls.

"Eat, sleep, and sleep some more. I'm exhausted." She said as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"I think that sounds like a good plan. Plus we have to get up about 5:30 tomorrow morning." I said as we entered the cabin, anticipating the yelling that was soon to come from her.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING." She yelled at me as we walked into our bedroom. All of our friends are in bed, probably resting up for tomorrow.

"Sorry Brie, but I'm not." Her face turned into a pout, which I thought was the cutest thing in the world.

"Well, good luck getting me out of bed that early." She said as she pulled me out of the room and into the kitchen.

We found a pizza box sitting on the counter. I took out two cans of diet coke while she opened the box and took out two slices, giving one of them to me. I followed her back to the room, eating my pizza in less then five bites. She however, didn't even take two by the time I was collecting some clean clothes I could wear after my shower.

"You're leaving me out here?" She said as she eyes the clean clothes in my hand. I looked into her eyes and it was then I knew that I couldn't leave her out here by herself. She may have made progress today, but she still wasn't back to her self yet.

"Come on." I said. I made sure I had her pajamas too before I entered the bathroom. I watched her hop onto the counter and start eating her pizza. Before stepping into the shower, I opened her soda for her a placed it next to her, sneaking a sip.

As I got into the shower I started to undress, absentmindedly throwing my clothes over the top of the shower curtain.

"Heyyy," I heard Gabriella whine. Pulling the curtain back so only my face peaked through, I couldn't help but laugh. My boxers had hit her directly in the face.

"Sorry Brie." I let out before closing the curtain and laughing.

Turning on the water, I let the scorching hot water run down my back. It relaxed me from the tense day I had.

My shower lasted for a good forty minutes, due to the intense scrubbing I had to do on my thumb. Instead of sporting the black splotch, it now sported a light pink.

Turning the water off, I reached my hand out of the shower and retrieved the grey towel. I dried myself and wrapped the towel around my waist before opening the curtain. Gabriella stared at me and smirked. She had already put her pajamas on, but was still sipping her soda.

"See something you like Montez?" I raised my eyebrow at her. Grabbing my clean clothes from the counter, and slipped them on.

"See something you like Bolton?" She asked me in a mocking tone as she hopped off the bathroom counter and walked out.

I laughed and followed her, shutting off the lights before getting into bed. Once I lay down. She curled her body into mine. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and bring her body so that she lay exactly on top of me.

Now it was on to a more serious note. I had to know what was really going though that mind of hers.

"Did you mean what you said when we were with Dr. Fisher?" I whispered in her ear. She hid her face in my chest and gave the slightest of nods.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed because I feel the same way." I told her quietly. She lifted her head slowly and smiled up at me. Her face showed happiness, but her eyes showed different.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked her as I pulled the covers around us.

"I don't think I'm ready to go straight into a full on relationship. I'm not ready for the physical part yet. I'm sorry." Did she think that all I wanted from her was physical?

"You know, it's a good thing you said that because I'm not ready either. I think nice and slow is the perfect pace for us." I smiled at her.

My hand gently caressed her cheek. Our hands began moving closer and closer together. Our lips met in a soft, but sensual kiss, the perfect kiss for us – nice and slow.

We both pulled back after about five seconds. I tucked a falling hair behind her ear, wanting to see more of her face. She rested her head against my chest and I couldn't help but feel in complete bliss.

That night we both feel asleep to the sound of each others heartbeats.

Sorry that took so long. My computer crashed so I had to use my mom's computer. There's good new though, my computers supposed to be coming on Monday so hopefully I will be able to update a lot quicker. I hoped you like this chapter. Review and leave suggestions for next chapter please.


	10. Chapter 10

ON HIATUS!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

My Rock

**Troy's Pov:**

Not wanting to wake my sleeping beauty up yet, I adjusted my alarm clock's volume. My hands flew over my eyes as they rubbed them gently. Last night was probably the best night's sleep I had gotten since we got here. She didn't wake up once, which put me at ease. Step by step, little by little, she was making progress.

Prying my eyes open, I waited for my blurry eyes to adjust to the dark room before glancing at my blinking clock. The light shone 5am, making me silently groan. I tried not to jostle Gabriella as I rolled her off my chest and onto my back. She gave a little whimper as I got up from the bed and tucked the sheets around her.

As quietly as possible, I walked to my duffle bag and took out a pair of blue dark wash jeans and a t-shirt. My body shook in the morning's chill as I changed.

Gabriella tossed and turned in bed. I instantly went over to her, but she was still sleeping. Her body calmed within a minute and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. The back of my hand grazed the side of her cheek. She looked so peaceful, which is going to make it hard for me to wake her up.

I turned my attention to the door after hearing a soft knock. I watched as the door opened slowely and Taylor's face peeked in. She had a surprised look on her face. "You didn't wake her up yet, Troy? We have to leave at 5:30 and it is now 5:20! What are you waiting for?" Taylor sternly said as she left the room shaking her head. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed next to Gabi. I softly chucked. She's the one that would act like our mother. If it wasn't for her, we probably would be late to everything we had to go to.

"Brie time to wake up," I pulled the covers down from her body while she groaned and rolled over in the opposite direction. I hated waking her. I gently climbed on top of her, my legs on each side of her. None of my weight was put onto her, though. I was carful to not let that happen.

"Gabriella, you have to wake up." My hand once again grazed the side of her face. She still didn't budge so I tried the method I used when I would find her in her bed on a Saturday morning. My hands slowly crept to the bottom of her shirt warning her that if she doesn't wake up then I was going to tickle her. I finally started attacking her stomach earning giggles and slaps.

"Do you realize that it is still dark out? Therefore, we are meant to still be sleeping," she pouted as she pointed to the window. Taking her hand in mine, I helped her disoriented form off the bed.

Her body was sluggish as she fumbled through her suitcase. "I don't have any clothes." She complained. Walking over to where she was sitting, I bent down and went through her suitcase.

"Ok so three pairs of jeans, twelve shirts, two of my sweat shirts and sweatpants don't count as clothes? And do I need to ask why you have a pair of my boxers in here?" I grinned at her as I put the clothes I had emptied on the floor back into her suitcase. Even in the dark I could still see a light blush form on her face

"No. They don't smell like you anymore." She once again complained. After today I think I have learned my lesson to not wake Gabi before 10am. I went into my suitcase to grab my cologne. She eyed it as I walked over to her and opened her bag. I must have sprayed it at least ten times because by the time I was done; her bag reeked of my scent.

"Is that better, dear?" I asked as I capped the clear bottle. "It's not the same!" She whined. Her arms wrapped around her knees and her head lay on top of it.

"Stand up and take your clothes off." I sighed as I took my sweatshirt off followed by my shirt. As soon as her shirt fell to the ground, I pulled the shirt I was wearing over her head. She smiled up at me as she shimmied out of the sweatpants I gave her to sleep in. Handing her the clean ones I had just put on this morning I took some of my clothes from her bag and walked to the window in hopes to air them out.

"Troy close that window it's freezing in here." I heard Gabriella softly whisper. "As you wish princess." I wasn't upset with her, secretly I loved it. It was one more step towards normal for her. Anything to make her happy, I would do it in a heartbeat.

"Anything else before we go?" I asked as I slipped my shoes on and tied them before handing Gabi hers. "Your sweatshirt please." She giggled as I handed the one I was wearing no more than ten minutes ago. Before leaving our bedroom I grabbed an extra sweatshirt form her bag and put it on. We walked out of the room hand in hand and found

all of our friends waiting by the door for us. I said my good mornings to them, while Gabriella mumbled it still half asleep. She dragged her feet as we walked down the hallway. "Dude, you reek!" Chad said as he held his nose. Gabriella's sweet giggle filled the hallway as we walked. "Yea, it should get better when we go outside."

Gabriella lagged behind. "Baby hop on," I knelt down so I could give her a piggy back ride, which I could tell she was very grateful for. She jumped on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her face buried into my shoulder, making my stomach fill with knots. The littlest of things she does gives me butterflies.

I heard Sharpay squeal causing me to wince at the highness of the sound. I felt Gabriella grip onto me tighter. "Oh my god, you two are together? Why didn't you tell me?" she squealed again making everyone wince in pain for the second time.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sharpay." I said calmly as we walked out the double doors. "Oh Troy Bolton don't do that to me. I have waited too long for this day to come for you to joke around. You called her baby!" I was amused to see Sharpay jump up and down. I walked forward, letting Sharpay think what ever she wants to. Whatever keeps her happy, right?

As we approached the rest of our grade, we were met with a gust of wind causing us all to shiver. Why did we need to be here this early again? I heard Gabi whimper as we walked past everyone to try and find our own empty spot to stand in.

"It's ok Gabs I won't let anything happen to you. Just keep your head down," I soothed her fears as best as I could not knowing how long it would be for her to start trusting other people outside of her close friends. Her grip tightened on my t-shirt as my dad came up to us. I calmed her down by rubbing my thumb over her right leg.

"Morning everyone!" groans were heard from everyone referring to the time. It was certainly not morning in our books yet. He laughed at out expressions. I couldn't believe he found this funny. "We are going to have a scavenger hunt today. Your cabin is assigned to have it in the woods. All the others will be in various parts all over this place. The first cabin to have found all the items on the list will win a gift certificate to the mall." He smiled as he saw all of the guys' unenthusiastic expressions.

"Oh we are going to win, right guys?" Sharpay's competitive side kicked in as she glared all of us down. It was either that or her love for shopping. We all nodded to her scared of what she can do when she doesn't get her way.

"Cold." Gabriella whimpered as her small frame shook. "I know Brie; the sun should come out soon, though." I gently squeezed the back of her legs, trying to get some form of blood moving. Every student walked to the starting point of their hunting spot. We received lists of what to look for. It had about fifteen items on it for us to find.

"You'll be a lot warmer if you walk." I whispered to her as I gently set her down. A buzzer was heard over the loudspeaker signaling us to start searching. An hour later all we only found 3 out of 15 items on the list.

I looked down at the next item we needed to find and read it out loud. "Statue." I gave a confused look. "Who in their right mind would put a statue in the woods?" Chad spoke up as he continued looking down the list.

I saw Gabriella's eyes wander around the woods before she suddenly turned to us. "I think I saw a statue over there. You guys look for other things on the list I'll be right back." I gave her a worried look and told her to be careful while she in return gave me a reassuring smile.

I continued on with the list making sure we didn't wander to far from where Gabriella had gone off to. The woods were pretty big and for her to get lost would be my worst fear.

**Gabriella's Pov:**

I was determined to find this statue I saw before. When Sharpay doesn't get what she wants, she gets kind of scary, especially if it has to do with free clothes.

I was too concerned with finding this next item that I didn't realize that someone was following me. It was probably Troy. He was worried about me doing this by myself. I saw the look on his face.

Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth and dragged me by my sweatshirts hood. I whimpered as I tried to squirm away, but he told me that if I moved, he would hurt me even more. This definitely wasn't Troy.

He backed me up into a tree and pressed himself against me while moving his hand that was not occupied to the top of my jeans. Not again. Tears leaked out of my eyes as he struggled to undo the knot of Troy's sweatpants with one hand.

He released the hand from my mouth to get it undone. I used this to my advantage and yelled for my life, hoping that someone would hear me. More importantly hoping it was Troy.

"I told you not to yell, Bitch," he took my shaking body and rammed my up against the tree making sure that a bruise would soon form. I didn't dare to cry out in pain. As he started to feel me up I cried, not only for the pain in my back, but for my life.

**Troy's Pov:**

As we were looking for other items on the list we heard someone scream who sounded exactly like Gabriella. I looked at everyone with wide eyes before taking off to where the scream was coming from. I looked back to see everyone right behind me. I yelled for someone to call the coach and immediately Sharpay pulled out her pink bedazzled sidekick.

Gabriella soon came into view and the sight was not pretty. She was getting sexually tortured by a hooded figure who was trying to get her pants down.

Running at full speed I tackled him to the ground and started to fight him. Zeke and Chad joined in helping me pin the rapist to the ground. The girls rushed over to where Gabi was crying and helped her up from her sunken place on the dirt ground. I silently wished that I could go over there to comfort her, but I didn't want to risk letting this bastard loose.

I saw my dad come running with police on his tail. "Dad over here," I yelled so he could see exactly where we were. As soon as the police had him in handcuffs, we got off of him. I fought the urge to kick this sorry excuse for a person.

When I was in control of my anger, I Immediately ran over to where Gabi was and engulfed her in my arms. Her body shook as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Being very careful I picked her up and placed her into my arms.

"I should have never let you go alone. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I told her as I held her face to my shoulder. She didn't respond, making me feel worse for what just happened.

I waited patiently for her crying to subside as I rubbed her back. She winced and cried out in pain causing me to become worried. I set her back on the ground and turned her away from everyone's view before lifting the back of her shirt. What I saw both shocked me and brought tears to my eyes. A huge purple bruise was quickly forming across her whole back. My fists balled up. I was furious.

"Brie did he do this to you?" I softly questioned her. She nodded and buried her head in my chest. "It hurts so much, Troy." She sobbed as I walked her over to where Chad stood with open arms letting her cry in his arms.

"DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD KNOWING YOU HURT HER LIKE THIS? ARE YOU PROUD? WELL CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE HURT HER IN MORE WAYS THAN YOU KNOW. IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH WHAT YOU DID BEFORE, SO YOU HAD TO GIVE HER THE BIGGEST BRUISE OF HER LIFE? ON TOP OF THAT YOU HAVE STOLEN HER INNOCENCE. HOW DARE YOU." I wasn't finished with this son of a bitch. I was ready to tackle him, but I was pulled away by Zeke before I could punch him.

I watched as the police escorted him out of the woods after finishing up talking to my dad. The police put him into the car and drove away, not tearing my eyes away making sure he didn't escape.

When they drove away I turned all of my attention back on Gabriella who had seemed to calm down. I took her out of Chad's arms and put her back into mine. "Brie I need to know, did he do anything else to you?" I whispered in her ear. No one else needed to know what I was saying. It was none of their business.

I looked down at her as she took a deep breath. "You mean aside from being felt up, and losing my dignity then no." I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"God how could someone do that to you, or any girl for that matter. I don't understand how a person could be so cruel." I started to lose my temper again, but was calmed down by her holding onto my hand as we all started to walk out of the woods. "Neither can I Troy. I'm just glad that I'm safe from him now," she let out a sigh of relief as we reached the area where all of the other students were.

"Me too Brie, more than you could imagine," I was also relieved to know that from now she had no reason to worry. He wasn't coming back and we can finally all relax.

While we waited for my dad to come back with an icepack and for the rest of the students to return, I sat down with Gabriella on my lap. My cold fingers grazed her bruise gently, acting as a temporary icepack.

Tears leaked from my eyes as I rested my head on Gabi's. It was times like these when I wish I could take the pain from Gabi and give it to me instead. And just like that, she would be better. She would be Gabriella again.

**I hoped you liked it! Reviews and suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
